In a vehicle axle of this type, it is known to arrange the threaded blind bore holes on a bolt circle such that they would extend into the interior of the axle gear unit housing if the axle gear unit housing did not have spot faces which protrude into the interior of the axle gear unit housing as raised portions of the inner wall and which receive and close the threaded blind bore holes. However, these spot faces reduce the space available to the gear unit so that the axle gear unit housing must have larger dimensions and accordingly also has a greater weight and a greater oil volume. Moreover, the spot faces lead to negative influences on the oil flow due to swirling in the gear unit housing during the driving operation of the vehicle so that the lubrication of the gear unit is negatively affected. The casting is produced in two mold halves whose joint flash extends in a continuous central plane through the axle tube as well as through the axle gear unit housing.